The Only One I'm Dreaming Of
by InALandOfKlaine
Summary: It has been a yea since Klaines first kiss and Blaine has a few surprises in store for Kurt. OneShot.


**A/N: Just a little something that popped into my head**

**It may seem a obvious when you're reading it but just incase for the song... **_Kurt - Blaine -** Both **_

**Enjoy :)**

**x**

It was almost a year since that day when Blaine had finally realised his feelings for Kurt and kissed him, and not a day went by when Blaine regretted it. The only thing he regretted was not realising earlier. Even after the horrific 'Gap Attack' when Kurt had pretty much told him how he felt about him, he was still completely oblivious to everything, the only thing was, he was the only one who couldn't see it. All of the warblers could, and everyone else around Dalton. The moment he heard Kurt start singing Blackbird, he knew. Finally. He'd come to his senses. If only it didn't take Pavarotti dying for him to see what he could have had all along. What was staring in his face, he was just too blind to see it. Every time he'd look at Kurt he'd realise what a complete idiot he had been. How could he have not known.

Kurt on the other hand had fallen for Blaine the first time he had seen him. When they met on the staircase and Blaine took his hand and let him down the hallway before singing Teenage Dream, seemingly to him. The weeks, months, of torture he went through, when Blaine thought he was in Love with 'That Guy From The Gap', and when he kissed Rachel and he thought that maybe he might not have been Gay, which had only sparked an argument, causing even more pain for Kurt. Until that day, that amazing day when Blaine confessed all, telling him how he had finally come to his senses, and realised that he wanted to be more than friends. The best day of Kurt's life. So far.

Kurt had always been the more romantic of the two, but this time Blaine was going to pull out all of the stops to for his Boyfriend on their one year anniversary. There was a week to go, and Blaine had finally managed to get everything sorted. Flights, Tickets and something extra special.

He'd remembered that Kurt was coming over today, Blaine's parents were out, what they didn't know didn't hurt them right. There was no way his dad would have let Kurt in the house if he was there. He still couldn't except that his son was Gay. 'Right, I think everything is sorted' He though to himself as he looked around the room making sure everything was in its place, and that Kurt couldn't see anything that was going to spoil the first part of the surprise. His bags were neatly under his bed in his room, hoping they were going to stay downstairs, but they were out of view just in case. Not too long after he heard the door bell ring, and he practically bounced to the door and swung it open, seeing his Boyfriend standing there, amazingly dressed and with the biggest smile plastered on his face. Blaine pulled him in and hugged him tight, it was like they hadn't seen each other in months, when in fact they had seen each other yesterday. Since Blaine transferred days at McKinley were easier for Kurt. Okay, he was still being slushied and pushed into lockers, but it wasn't occurring quite so frequently, and to know that Blaine was there to wash the slushy out of his hair or help him up when he had been knocked down, made it that bit easier.

"I've missed you." Blaine whispered into the taller boys ear.

"You only saw me yesterday."

"I know, but I still missed you!" Squeezing him a bit tighter

"Blaine! I do still need to breathe baby!" Kurt chocked out, laughing a little as Blaine loosened his grip slightly, "Is everything okay? You seem a little tense."

"Everything is perfect!" The curly haired boy reassured him "Especially now you're here!" He took Kurts hand and led him to the couch, "Stay here. I have something for you." He kissed him softly before heading into the kitchen where he had put an envelope, with Kurts name on it, he picked it up and headed back to the living area, before handing it to Kurt.

"What's this?" He asked, confusion written all over his face.

"Open it." Blaine encouraged. Kurt did as he was told and opened the envelope carefully, not wanting to rip what ever was inside. His expression was priceless when he saw exactly what they were!

"I'm taking you to New York. It's one year since our first kiss next week and I wanted to do something special for you."

"I Love you, so much Mr Anderson!" Kurt practically jumped on Blaine and kissed him hard on his lips.

"I Love you too, Mr Hummel." Kurt took another quick glace at the tickets.

"Wait, Blaine these are for..."

"Tomorrow. I know. For a week." Blaine interrupted.

"But,"

"But nothing mister. I've cleared it with you're dad. He said it's fine." Did Kurt just hear right? His dad was letting his Boyfriend take him away for a week! A whole week of just him and Blaine. No annoying cock blocking step brothers or over protective parents.

Kurt leapt up and kissed the other boy, "Well I'll see you tomorrow."

"Where are you going?"

"To pack! You cannot expect me to stay here with you and only give me a few hours to pack? I Love you. I'll see you in the morning." And with that Kurt was gone.

Neither boy slept much at all that night, they were both too excited. They were going away together. Kurt just couldn't believe it was happening, whereas Blaine on the other hand was just too nervous. He was excited, but nervous. He had to keep his nerves in check, act normal. He couldn't ruin everything. Not now. He couldn't back out, he'd come too far.

The morning finally came and Kurt was at Blaine's with plenty of time to spare, but there was no way he was going to be late. He wasn't wasting one second of there time alone. Blaine was taking him to New York! Where he'd always wanted to end up after graduation. With Blaine. He kept talking about all the places he wanted to go, and things he wanted to see. After he's been here with the New Directions there was still so many things he had wanted to do, but they weren't aloud. They weren't aloud to do much, but they didn't really stop them. Blaine laughed at the overly excited Kurt. It was like the roles had been reversed. Blaine was the calm, collected one (Well, he was on the outside at least), and Kurt was the puppy. He loved seeing him like this. 'I should really do things like this more often, if I get to see him like this'. Blaine smiled widened as he thought about this. Kurt was jumping up and down in his seat on the flight, and kept asking if we were almost there. He was like a little kid and Blaine loved it. He Loved him.

When they landed, they booked into the hotel. 'Wow, how did he afford this?'Kurt questioned to himself. He looked around and took in the surroundings of this magnificent hotel, which looked more like a palace.

"Come on," Blaine ushered Kurt into the elevator once he had checked them in and received their room key. "We're on the top floor."

Kurt had never been great with heights, but right now he didn't really care. He was in New York, with his Boyfriend. His beautiful, sexy, amazing, dapper Boyfriend, and they had the week to themselves. Right now he couldn't have been happier. When the doors opened, they headed to their room before putting their luggage down.

"Wow!" Kurt was looking out of the window, at the spectacular view of Time Square, and he felt arms wrap around my waist, "This is perfect. It must have cost you a small fortune. This place, the flight."

"You're worth it." Blaine kissed his neck before resting his head on his shoulders as they admired the view together.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" The blue eyed boy turned to face the other and they just held each other.

"I don't know." Blaine chuckled. "But I think I'm the lucky one." He checked his watch, there was somewhere they had to be. "Oh, we need to get going!"

"Why? Where are we going?"

"You'll see!" He pecked him on the lips and almost dragged him out of the room.

They got in a cab, and Blaine told the driver where they were heading, making sure Kurt wasn't able to hear. He wasn't giving him any clues as to where they were going and Kurt was getting more and more agitated the longer they were in the cab, which wasn't that long, which Blaine was grateful for. When Kurt realised where they were he finally shut up and sat still. Broadway. Blaine had brought him to Broadway! He really was the best Boyfriend ever. Both boys jumped out of the cab, once Kurt had managed to tell his body to move. He'd been here once before. With Rachel, they had actually been on the Wicked Stage! Only one of the best Musicals of all time. Blaine had led him to that exact same spot where he had stood a year previous to this and looked up before reaching into his pocket and pulling out two tickets.

"Oh My Gosh, Blaine! You didn't!" Kurt looked like he was about to burst with excitement

"I did! I know how much you love this show, and so do I, and I wanted to make this week extra special for you. I Love you, and I wanted to show you how much." Kurt flung his arms around Blaine and kissed him passionately on the lips, not caring that they were in public. If people wanted to glare or throw a snide comment, let them, Kurt thought, right now all he wanted to do was kiss his Boyfriend, so that was what he was doing, and Blaine didn't seem to mind much either.

As they entered the theatre and took their seats and Blaine was taking in their surroundings, Kurt just kept his gaze on Blaine, and took his hand and placed it just above his knee. They stayed like this for the whole of the first act. Blaine could hear Kurt singing along to some of the songs, and Kurt pretty much belted out Defying Gravity, Blaine was sure that the entire auditorium could hear him, but he didn't say anything, just glanced at him with adoration in his eyes, glad that he was enjoying himself. They didn't move in the interval. They noticed a few people, who were walking past, giving them disapproving looks, but they didn't care, they were happy, and that was all that mattered. A few times though Kurt thought Blaine was going to say something, but he didn't which he was glad about. He didn't want this week to be ruined by some stupid glance they were given because a few people didn't approve.

"I'm so glad you brought me here. There is no where else in the world I would rather be right now, and there is no one I would rather be here with."

"Well, I'm glad. There is no one I would rather be here with either."

As the second act started they resumed their position and once again became transfixed. As soon as the opened bars of 'As Long as You're Mine' began to play out Blaine rested his head on Kurts shoulder, he knew Kurt wasn't going to be able to resist singing Elphaba's part, he was a sucker for this song, and Blaine knew it, and he was right, he could hear Kurt singing. '_Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight, I need help believing, you're with me tonight. My wildest dreamings could not foresee, lying beside you, with you wanting me'. _Kurt meant every word of what he was singing, he'd always loved his song and since meeting Blaine it had meant more to him than it ever had before. He could have never imagined having Blaine by his side, he still thought that one day he would wake up and it would have all have been a dream. He was praying that it wasn't. '_Just for this moment, As Long as You're Mine, I've lost all resistance, and crossed some boarder line, and if it turns out, its over to fast, I'll make every last moment last, As Long As You're Mine.' _Blaine knew Kurt hadn't expected him to keep singing, but when he did Kurt only hoped that Blaine was singing to him, just as he had been. '_Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise, but you've got me seeing, through different eyes. Somehow I've fallen under your spell, and somehow I'm feeling, it's up that I've fell.' _When the chorus kicked in again they sung together, _**'Every moment, As Long as You're Mine, I wake up my body, and make up for lost time, **__Say there's no future for us as a pair, __**I know, I may know, I don't care. Just for this moment, As Long as You're mine, come be how you want to, and see how bright we shine, borrow the moon light until it is through. I know I'll be here, holding you, As Long as You're Mine. **_By the time the song had ended neither of them realised they weren't watching the show anymore, they were watching each other. Blaine rested his head back on Kurts shoulder and returned to the show. 'For Good' had brought Kurt to tears, it had reminded him of the last time he was in this theatre, and how he was singing it on that stage, that and the fact that it was almost over. When the finale was over Kurt was the first one on his feet, tears still streaming down his face, Blaine followed suit and soon the entire audience were on their feet.

They left the theatre, but they weren't ready to head back to the hotel yet. They still had days left in the city, but they couldn't wait to see it all. They went to a restaurant to get something to eat, Kurt insisted on paying but Blaine was having none of it.

"I brought you here didn't I! So I'm paying!"

"But, Blaine, you've paid for everything! The flights, the show, the hotel, I can't let you pay for everything!"

"But I want to. You're worth every penny. Now stop arguing and let me pay. Okay." Kurt tried to protest but every time he opened his mouth to try and say something he would just get interrupted, so he gave up.

"Fine! But I'm paying tomorrow!" This time it was Blaines turn to protest,

"But…"

"But nothing! You have spent FAR too much money on me! It's my turn!"

After what seemed like hours they finally stopped debating and headed back to the hotel. Blaine was getting more and more nervous as the day came closer.

They spent the week exploring the City, making the most of their time here, and being on their own, it wasn't very often they were going get the chance to do this.

It was now their last day in New York and their one year anniversary, and Blaine had something special planned for Kurt. Kurt thought that his present had been tickets to see Wicked, but little did he know what Blaine had up his sleeve. Kurt woke to find Blaine sitting up, leaning against the head board, running his fingers through Kurts hair.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Blaine grinned, still stroking his hair. He would never tire of waking up next to this perfect, angelic boy, and was making the most of it, because he knew the night after tomorrow he would have to go back to his own Kurt less bed. "Happy Anniversary!"

"Morning" Kurts voice rougher than usual, something Blaine had come to recognise over the past week as his morning voice. "Happy Anniversary." He said as he leant up into a kiss. They just lay there for a while, making the most of this moment. "So, do you have any crazy or cheesy plans for me, on our last day?"

"Excuse me! None of my plans were crazy!" Blaine protested.

"Of course not, babe!" Sarcastic Kurt was starting to show. "Ah, so you're saying that they were cheesy though?"

"Not cheesy. Romantic."

"So this is you're way of proving to me that you can be romantic? If it is then, well, I approve."

"Well. I'm glad. And maybe I have one more thing planned. Maybe I don't. You'll just have to wait and see!"

When they had finally decided that it was time to get up and go out, after all they didn't want to spend their last day cooped up in a hotel room, they decided to go and explore the little parts of New York they still hadn't got round to seeing.

"Come with me."

"Blaine, where are we going? It's getting dark." Kurt pointed out

"It's not that dark. Just come with me."

Kurt thought they had been walking forever, but when Blaine stopped walking he looked up,

"The Empire State Building."

"Yeah. Come on."

"Blaine. Please, its sunset, by the time we get back it will be dark and we have to get up tomorrow!"

"We are not going anywhere yet! Come on it's our last day, we're making the most of it! Okay!" There was no way he was letting Kurt get out of this one. He had waited all week to do this, and he was not backing down now.

Blaine pulled Kurt into the elevator, and when Kurt realised what button he had pressed he started to panic.

"Blaine! No! We're not going all the way up there! You know what I'm like with heights, I'll probably pass out or something! Please Blaine! Don't make me go up there!" The shorter boy put his arms around his Boyfriends waist to comfort him,

"It'll be fine. You'll be fine Kurt. Trust me. I've always wanted to go up here. Always wanted to look out over NYC at sunset. I've just never had anyone to do it with before." Kurt relaxed a little at Blaines touch, but he couldn't relax completely. When they made it to the top he cautiously stepped out of the elevator, he had to admit it was probably the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. 'Perfect' Blaine thought to himself and took a deep breath.

"Kurt. There was a reason I wanted to bring you here tonight. A reason I've done all of this for you. Yes, I know it's our Anniversary, but there was another reason." He started, "Kurt. You are the most important person in my life, most important person I have ever had in my life, and I Love you so much. Doing all of this for you was just one way of showing you that. I have never met anyone as amazing, caring, adorable and talented as you are. And I am never going to let you so. I will be yours for as long as you'll have me." He looked deep into Kurts eyes as he reached into his pocket and dropped to his knee. Kurt took a sharp deep breath and his eyes widened when he realized what Blaine was doing. "So Kurt Hummel. Will you marry me?" he opened the ring box, which contained a silver ring. It wasn't at all feminine. Kurt looked at it and seemed to loose all sense of speech. "Kurt?" Kurts silence started to worry Blaine. "I'm sorry, I didn't. It's too soon. I should never have…" He was cut off my the feel of Kurts lips on his. He opened his eyes to see that Kurt was on his knees, looking straight into his eyes.

"Of course I will you idiot! Yes! I will marry you!" Kurt pulled Blaine, his fiancée, to his feet, kissed him again before pulling him in to hug him. There were people around, most of who genuinely seemed happy for the couple, a few came up to them and congratulated them, but of course there were the odd few who they could feel glaring in disapproval, but none of that seemed to matter now, and it never would. They were getting married, and nothing could bring either of them down from the high they were both on at this moment in time.


End file.
